<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Много ли надо для счастья? by Varda_Elentari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061958">Много ли надо для счастья?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari'>Varda_Elentari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug-Induced Sex, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Physical Disability, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slash, Slow Romance, Swearing, Throat Trauma, UST, anal rape, cops and robbers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ларри вышел из тюрьмы, получил себе копа-куратора и переживает все пять стадий ахуя: отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия, принятие.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. White/Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Много ли надо для счастья?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Много мата, упоминаются принудительный минет, анальное изнасилование, принудительный секс под веществами (даб-кон, нон-кон), всё происходит в воображении героя.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>— Блядь, ты?!<br/>
Ларри задохнулся от гнева и растерянности.<br/>
— Ты?! Иисус сраный, как?!<br/>
Если бы охуение мистера Белого можно было измерять в высоте, то сейчас он стремительно построил в кабинете своего куратора Вавилонскую башню!..<br/>
— Ты, блядь! Какого хуя?!<br/>
Фредди Ньюэндайк, его надзорный офицер, назначенный после освобождения по УДО, невозмутимо молчал, сидя за столом, и даже не курил. И даже блядские бумажки не листал! Смотрел, как сыч, прямо и не мигая.<br/>
Как будто в кабинет влетела сварливая чайка с пляжа, а не вошел Ларри Диммик, он же мистер Белый, он же человек, который выстрелил этому детективу в лицо.<br/>
Глубокое бесстрастие мальчика, который когда-то изорвал Белому сердце, взбесило Ларри.<br/>
— Я отказываюсь! — проорал он. — Пошёл ты нахуй! Ищите мне другого куратора!<br/>
Он раздражённо плюхнулся на стул и выхватил сигарету. </p><p>— Закуришь — влеплю замечание в дело, — чуть шевельнул губами детектив Ньюэндайк. Голос был на уровне шёпота — ровный, невыразительный. </p><p>— Да пошёл ты! — рявкнул Ларри. — Щенок! Ещё указывать мне будешь!<br/>
— Второе предупреждение, мистер Диммик.<br/>
— Да пошёл ты! — Ларри щёлкнул зажигалкой. — Тявкает, бля, крыса поганая!..<br/>
Детектив Ньюэндайк поднялся — белый, как перемёрзшее мороженое, подошёл. Ларри с азартом ждал, что сейчас как уебёт своего подопечного! Как врежет ему! Как выдаст ответочку: «Ларри, сука, не смей на меня кричать! Я не крыса и не лицемер! Это обидно! Твои слова! Я честный коп и не могу на тебя в ответ обзываться!..»</p><p>Детектив Ньюэндайк неуловимым стремительным движением выдрал из зубов Ларри сигарету и потушил — не об Ларри, его лоб, щёку, запястье, а об какую-то толстую папку, прижатую дыроколом.<br/>
— В моём кабинете соблюдают вежливость, мистер Диммик.<br/>
— Хуй тебе в рот, — Ларри засиял от ража и предвкушения — ну, сейчас они сцепятся. — Ебал я тебя во все дыры, мистер Оранжевый. </p><p>Детектив Ньюэндайк ничем не пах — сигаретный дым смёл любые запахи. И не отреагировал — как хотелось бы Ларри. Лицо осталось таким же бесстрастным и холодным, как чистый стакан после полотенца бармена, голос — столь же ровным и невыразительным, сухой, пересыпанный пеплом, сиплый шёпот.<br/>
«Тебе пизда», — жаждал услышать Ларри. Его всего вспучило нарывами от гнева, будто в ёбаную лаву упал.<br/>
— Твоё замечание принято в работу, — произнёс детектив Ньюэндайк, не коснувшись Диммика даже кончиком пальца.<br/>
И вышел из кабинета.<br/>
Плакать, рыдать, размазывать сопли, гадёныш!.. — восторжествовал Ларри. Его душили злоба и отчаяние. Ёб его мать! Соскочил по условно-досрочному, притащился к куратору отметиться фиалочкой-цветочком, а тут!.. Сидит!.. Эта гнида рыжая!.. Мистер, собачьи потроха, Оранжевый! Вместо инквизитора и палача!..<br/>
Нет, сука, так дело не пойдёт.<br/>
Дверь открылась, и в кабинет вступили два здоровенных копа. Амбалы высотой с гору. Молча подняли Ларри за подмышки, сдёрнули со стула, свернули в вафельный рожок.</p><p>Следующие двое суток Ларри провёл в «обезьяннике». Загаженном, обдристанном, переполненном бездомными и пьянчугами.<br/>
Хотелось в свою тюряжку — там хоть было тихо и чисто. И сокамерники нормальные. И распорядок дня чёткий. И… и после только что полученной свободы, по условно-досрочному, сидеть снова часами за решёткой — оказалось пыткой!..<br/>
Ларри всего корчило.</p><p>Оказавшись опять в кабинете, заваленном папками и заставленном немытыми чашками с кофейной гущей, Ларри Диммик выдвинул вперёд нижнюю челюсть, как таран, и… вежливо пробубнил, что пришёл отметиться у своего офицера и готов начать новую жизнь.<br/>
Детектив Ньюэндайк, как и в первый раз, смотрел на него из-за стола неподвижно и не мигая, желтоватым взглядом.<br/>
Выслушав, задал дежурные вопросы, выдал дежурную брошюрку.<br/>
Наручники на запястьях Ларри в этот раз не защёлкнулись.<br/>
Хотя и подмывало вызвериться: сука, отыгрываешься, да? Отыгрываешься на мне, да?!<br/>
Но мистер Белый благоразумно молчал. Вонючий и всклокоченный после двух суток отсидки в клоаке. </p><p>*</p><p>Социальная общага оказалась маленькой и чистенькой. В коридорах, конечно, царили срач и развал, но комнатка, выделенная Ларри городскими властями, оказалась вполне себе. Кровать, стол, стул, розетка для радио, пара вешалок на гвоздях, тумбочка, шкафчик.<br/>
Параша общая — дальше по коридору, на весь блок. Кухня тоже — три плиты, двенадцать конфорок. Два холодильника, алюминиевые кастрюли и такие же тарелки.<br/>
В целом, неплохо.<br/>
Главное, он был в комнате один. Никаких сокамерников, никаких чёртовых соседей.<br/>
Ларри даже подумал, что это потому, что он невъебенно крут. Он уже успел увидеть, как расселяют новичков, куда и к кому.<br/>
Но потом узнал, что подобным макаром размещают последних гондонов — убийц, заваливших больше одного и не в состоянии аффекта. Дабы, так сказать, не подкладывать под них новую жертву.<br/>
Заебись шикарно. </p><p>Ларри развесил свои немногочисленные манатки. Купил в ближайшем магазинчике набор: кружку, ложку, вилку, тарелку. Из общих пить и есть брезговал. В закоулке обменял перстень на крохотный пистолет и обойму к нему — и спрятал под половицей. Так стало гораздо спокойнее.<br/>
Общага для проживания бывших зеков — похлеще тюрьмы. В ней нет круглосуточных надзирателей и решёток. Нужно быть готовым ко всему. </p><p>Через два дня Ларри получил сюрприз.<br/>
К нему пришёл Фредди.</p><p>*</p><p>Не было никакого деликатного упреждающего стука в дверь и оповещения: мистер Диммик, открывайте!..<br/>
Хер там ночевал.<br/>
Ларри сидел в одних трусах и, раскорячившись, подстригал ногти на правой ступне — закусив язык от напряжения и аккуратно чикая кусачками, которые стрельнул у коменданта. Всякого мелкого бытового барахла у него не было — как и денег на него. Чистил зубы пальцем, брился дешёвым одноразовым станком, каждый вечер стирал трусы и сушил под потолком на кривой узкой трубе.<br/>
Детектив Ньюэндайк зашёл в комнату бесшумно и стремительно, как грабитель в ночи к домохозяйке.<br/>
У Ларри чуть рука не дёрнулась мимо — и кусачки едва не сняли кожу с безымянного.<br/>
— Урою, блядь! — рявкнул он, поворачивая голову. И осёкся.<br/>
Детектив Ньюэндайк стоял в чёрной полицейской униформе, на поясе скрипела кобура, на бедре висела дубинка, на груди сиял серебряный жетон и ребрилась, прикреплённая на плечо, маленькая рация.<br/>
Коп по всем лекалам.<br/>
— Девять вечера, ты в своей постели, мистер Диммик, — ровно проговорил Фредди, обводя невыразительным взглядом голую и необжитую клетушку Ларри.<br/>
— Ксиву ломаешь? — оскалился Ларри. — Проверяешь, на месте ли моя жопа?<br/>
— Стандартная процедура, — детектив Ньюэндайк прошёлся к окну, посмотрел, что из него видно. Проверил тумбочку, шкафчик — внимательно, не на отъебись. И даже похлопал приличный костюм мистера Белого, распятый на вешалке, — проверяя карманы.<br/>
Почему Ларри его тогда, в бывшем морге, не убил. Почему?..<br/>
Вопрос, на который не было ответа — такого, от которого Ларри не становилось бы больно, плохо, обидно и зло.<br/>
Каждый раз, когда он вспоминал тот день, ощущал себя ничтожеством — снова и снова.<br/>
Что доброты не прибавляло.<br/>
— Встань, — приказал Фредди, ёбаный ты нахуй, Ньюэндайк. — Подними матрас.<br/>
Ларри щёлкнул в воздухе тугими кусачками:<br/>
— Если я тебя сейчас нахуй пошлю, шавки-амбалы сюда не ворвутся.<br/>
На него посмотрели сверху вниз, из-под фуражки с воронёным козырьком, без всякого выражения.<br/>
— Так что ты мне сделаешь, а, Оранжевый?<br/>
— Получишь предупреждение, мистер Диммик.<br/>
— Отсоси мой хуй, — ласково порекомендовал мистер Белый. — Специально моим куратором стал, да? Хотел поговниться на меня, а? Не хватило всякого дерьма, в котором ты меня укатал в тот день? Ой-ой, Ларри, обними меня, ой-ой, не могу без тебя, не оставляй, защити!..</p><p>Белое лицо с крупными тёплыми веснушками оставалось над ним бесстрастным. </p><p>— Я долго думал, — Ларри тоже поднялся, оставив кусачки на постели. — Конечно, ты просил: Ларри, не бросай! Ведь если бы ты потерял сознание, у тебя не осталось никакого прикрытия. Тебя бы нахуй бросили при хорошем раскладе. А в самом говенном — пристрелили нахер. Тебе нужен был я — как щит. Как доверчивый, тупой и наивный заслон от любого дерьма! И ты мной пользовался! Манипулировал!..</p><p>— Какие новые слова ты знаешь, мистер Диммик. </p><p>— Знаю, блядь! Пока ты тут прохлаждался на воле, гадёныш, все премии и медали собрал, я в тюряге срок мотал!<br/>
— Надеюсь, не наклонялся за мылом в душевой?<br/>
— Ах ты, выблядок мелкий! — Ларри схватил Оранжевого за грудки. Притянул к себе рывком в ярости:<br/>
— Решил измываться надо мной, да?! Издеваться на свободе, да?! Мало я в тебя стрелял! </p><p>Веснушки на близком лице стали пепельными. Ларри дышал ему в переносицу, видел сведённые тёмные брови, длинные густые ресницы и золотистую радужку вокруг непроглядно чёрных зрачков.<br/>
Как стало больно. Опять. Как будто заживо пырнули снова — признанием, ложью, двоедушием, которое он, дурак, принимал за правду.<br/>
От Фредди пахло стиральным порошком, пластиком, горячим кофе и чуть-чуть — его чистой бледной кожей.</p><p>— Первое предупреждение, Ларри.<br/>
— А то что? Задушу тут и сяду! Всю ходку об этом мечтал! Добить тебя!<br/>
— Второе предупреждение. За угрозы куратору.<br/>
— Никто и не заметит твоей смерти, Фредди. Никто. Я это сделаю, а тебе потом будет похер, зарытому в землю. А я посижу, мне-то что. После тебя я буду счастлив до конца жизни. </p><p>Фредди сделал странное движение руками — Ларри подумал, что собрался защемить и выкрутить ему яйца!.. — но оказалось, расстегнул на себе ремень с кобурой и отбросил в сторону.<br/>
— Давай.<br/>
Ларри растерялся.<br/>
— Души, — повторил детектив Ньюэндайк, свободно опустив руки вдоль тела.<br/>
Смотрел немигающим совиным взглядом. Голос ни на йоту не дрогнул, не поднялся выше сиплого сухого шёпота.  </p><p>Ларри осторожно повёл пальцами вдоль тёплой белой шеи до кромки жёсткого воротничка, помедлил и расстегнул первую пуговицу.<br/>
Фредди переебало не лицо, а горло. Уродливый, скрученный операционными швами в кривой узелок шрам — клеймом впечатался в гортань. Широкая дыра — в неё после выстрела можно было сажать гортензии, блядь. А сейчас — зашитая крепко и искусно — выглядела рваной промокашкой на чистой бумаге.<br/>
Оранжевый выжил. Но потерял свой голос. Ставший тихим осыпающимся шорохом в любой ситуации — когда растерян, когда страшно, когда зол, когда радуется, когда счастлив, когда задумчив и когда хочет кричать.<br/>
Колокольчик-малыш, трепач Оранжевый сгинули навсегда. </p><p>Скрежет, скрип, сип и хруст. </p><p>Детектив Ньюэндайк ему не мешал. Стоял неподвижно, спокойно — и бестрепетно ждал исполнения угрозы.<br/>
Ларри осторожно развёл судорожно сжатые ладони.<br/>
Гнев исчез — лелеемый все эти годы, выпестованный в лучшей теплице, с жирнейшей подкормкой рухнувших надежд, неоправданных ожиданий, обиды на него и злости на самого себя — внезапно стал палочкой для мороженого; такой же плоской и тупой. </p><p>— Малыш, — у Ларри дрогнул голос. — Прости меня.<br/>
Фредди ему не поверил.<br/>
Ларри бы и сам себе не поверил. Его ошарашило, хрястнуло по затылку, он запутался в нахлынувшей сумятице.<br/>
— Подними матрас, — ровно сказал Фредди.<br/>
Ларри отступил в сторону и покорно выполнил.<br/>
Детектив Ньюэндайк осмотрел внимательно — как шкафчик и тумбочку, и коротко кивнул — опускай. </p><p>— И как часто? — спросил Ларри ему в спину. Фредди, взявшись за дверную ручку, не обернулся.<br/>
— Пока твой надзорный офицер не убедится, что ты исправился и безопасен для общества.<br/>
Ровный, придушенный до хрипа шёпот резал слух Ларри, как коготь по оконному стеклу.<br/>
— Зачем ты вызвался за мной наблюдать? — бросил Ларри, стоя босиком и в трусах у развороченного матраса.<br/>
Фредди не ответил и ушёл.<br/>
Пистолет под половицей он не нашёл — не догадался простучать пол. </p><p>*</p><p>Две недели Ларри наслаждался жизнью. Отсыпался, отъедался, валялся на кровати и слушал радио вдосталь.<br/>
Через месяц его этаж сделался самым примерным. После того, как пьяные байдуки выломали ему дверь, празднуя свою балеху, Ларри озверел. Кого-то повалял по полу, отпинав по рёбрам. Кого-то оттаскал за грудки, ебанув черепом о дверь. Кому-то пригрозил пушкой — без колебаний.<br/>
Стало тихо, чисто и наступил полный порядок. Вежливые гниды, их приструненные шмары, никакого бухла на территории Ларри Диммика.<br/>
Прямо мормонская коммуна или соцлагерь.<br/>
Главное, Ларри был доволен.<br/>
Он любил порядок, дисциплину и контроль. </p><p>Ларри думал, что Фредди будет наведываться к нему каждый вечер. А нифига. Детектив Ньюэндайк приходил, как ему вздумается. И, если Ларри не было на месте — смирно вытянувшимся в постельке, в девять часов отбой, — лафа заканчивалась.<br/>
Ещё пару раз Ларри провёл ночь в «обезьяннике». Никакого пряника, только кнут.<br/>
Как в те моменты Ларри ненавидел Оранжевого. </p><p>После первого визита надзорного офицера Ларри переночевал, переспал спокойно случившееся и наутро подумал: а какого чёрта мне стало его жалко? Схуяли рассиропился, как баба?! Подумаешь, дырка в горле, подумаешь, разговаривает скрипучим шёпотом, ну и что. Что это значит?! Сам нарвался, сам обманывал, лицемерил — и получил по заслугам! Ещё легко отделался!..</p><p>Ларри чистил зубы пальцем, ворочая эту мысль так и эдак. И вышел с тюбиком пасты в руках успокоившимся и довольным.<br/>
Всё правильно. Крыса больше пиздеть не может. И пусть и дальше страдает. Чай, не член ему Ларри отстрелил. Благодарным быть должен Фредди. </p><p>Встречи с куратором — и в его кабинете, и в комнатушке мистера Белого — оставались такими же сухими и зажатыми. Да — нет; настоятельно рекомендую — а я не согласен; это приказ — сука, блядь, ладно, выполняю.<br/>
Через два месяца Ларри впал в уныние. Работа, которая ему бы пришлась по нутру, не находилась. А ту, которую ему предлагали штат, городской центр занятости и личный куратор — ебал он в рот. Не собирается он мыть посуду или быть парковщиком. Сидеть стенографистом над печатной машинкой — ладно, клавиатурой. Становиться слесарем — или ковыряться в тачках. Собирать дребезжащие тележки в супермаркете или подметать улицы Лос-Анджелеса.<br/>
Не для того он, Ларри Диммик, по прозвищу «Два ствола», он же знаменитый мистер Белый, строил свою карьеру! Чтобы оказаться смирным, шаркающим метлой, дворником!..<br/>
Гордость бунтовала. Ларри любил лёгкие деньги и шикарную жизнь и не привык к той, которую презирал: работа с девяти до шести, график пять через два, унылая зарплата и надежда на премию.<br/>
Схуяли?!</p><p>Его надзорный офицер всё больше хмурился. А на третий месяц сказал, что Ларри неправ. Заблуждается в своём восприятии мира. Ему стоит посмотреть на вещи шире.<br/>
«Ты тупой. Ты идиот. Перестань выкобениваться», — расшифровывал для себя ровный шёпот из-за стола Ларри. И довольно отваливался на спинку стула, закинув ногу за ногу.<br/>
Он научился считывать в сером блеклом голосе Фредди все невысказанные интонации. </p><p>— Ты должен показать себя, — внушал ему детектив Ньюэндайк.<br/>
— Хуй, — пел Ларри.<br/>
— Мистер Диммик, у тебя не бесконечное пособие, — давил детектив Ньюэндайк.<br/>
— Печально, — отзывался Ларри.<br/>
И добавлял:<br/>
— Для штата, конечно. Ведь, прекратив платить его, они вынудят меня пойти в криминал.<br/>
Лицо детектива ни на йоту не изменялось. Лёд, мороженое, морозилка под непробиваемым стеклом.<br/>
— Тогда ты лишишься даже этой свободы.<br/>
— И избавлюсь от тебя, — безмятежно мурлыкал Ларри.<br/>
На деле, последнего он боялся больше всего. Что перестанет видеть этого сраного, сручего, заебавшего копа, этого лицемера, прикидывавшегося Оранжевым, этого парня, состригшего чёлочку малыша в острый жёсткий полицейский ёжик.<br/>
Но при том он с радостью отмечал — Фредди не хочет его обратно в тюрьму. Будет драться и биться до последнего за Ларри нормального, адекватного, без ссылки за решётку.<br/>
В этом оставался Оранжевым — до последней капли крови не сдаваться.<br/>
Неважно, почему. Неважно, из-за чего. Но стоять насмерть. </p><p>Ларри возвращался в свою общагу и дрочил. Представлялось ему всякое: как Фредди заходит в его комнату и покорно расстёгивает пуговицы полицейской униформы. Спускает штаны — и Ларри одобрительно цокает. Поворачивается к мистеру Белому задницей, упирается ладонями в закрытую дверь. И, прикусив нижнюю губу, ждёт, призывно расставив ноги и прогнувшись в пояснице.<br/>
А Ларри раздвинет его нежную жопу и войдёт на всю длину своего хера. И зажмёт малышу рот — чтобы не кричал от боли, судорожно сжимаясь на его члене.<br/>
Ларри дрочил на него, узкого и горячего. Молчаливого и податливого. Упавшего в его кровать, зажмурившегося, со сведёнными коленями. С возбуждённым тяжёлым членом. И как он выдохнет в губы Ларри, когда тот начнёт его жёстко трахать. И как будет высоко и прерывисто стонать, когда Ларри станет двигаться в нём медленно и нежно. И как будет обнимать и беспомощно цепляться за Ларри, и как Ларри будет ласкать его опухшие от поцелуев и минета губы, и сколько спермы вытечет из малыша, когда Ларри в него от души кончит.<br/>
Ларри кончал, обтирал салфеткой свои пальцы и натруженный горящий член, остывал в темноте, невидяще глядя в потолок.<br/>
Он хотел. Мистера Оранжевого — и детектива Ньюэндайка. Без разницы. Ему нужен был его Фредди, в которого втюрился, как лопух, из-за которого отсидел, как болван, с которым теперь в строгих протокольных отношениях, как недотёпа. </p><p>Когда-то, в камере, он мечтал о том, как порвёт малыша сверху донизу. Вхерачит в него по самые яйца без смазки. Под стоны и скулёж будет ебать по скользкой крови, раздирать членом до желудка, так, что, прижав ладонь к впалому бледному животу, ощутит, как двигается под кожей его крупная набухшая головка.<br/>
Ему нравилось, и ничего в воображении не мешало.<br/>
Он насиловал Оранжевого, лёжа на тюремной койке, и так и сяк. Впихивал свой член ему в глотку и видел, как тот задыхается, и перехватывал ему руки, чтобы не отбился, не снялся с тарана в горло. И кончал ему в глотку, так, что густая сперма у Фредди шла носом, через ноздри, размазываясь по верхней губе, стекая по подбородку, и тот не мог отстраниться или сомкнуть зубы, потому что Ларри придерживал его за нижнюю челюсть, не давая шевельнуться. И ебал в оттяжку. </p><p>Он представлял, как выйдет на свободу и найдёт сраного копа. Его дом. Вскроет ночью дверь. Найдёт в мягкой тёплой постели. Вольёт в рот наркотик. И будет трахать податливого, сонного, осоловелого. А тот — только приглушенно вскрикивать под жёсткими толчками, бессознательно отвернув голову на наволочке.<br/>
И кончать, кончать, кончать. Насилуемый и беспомощный. </p><p>И потом будет униженно ползать в ногах Ларри, обляпанный его спермой. Или прятаться в ванной в слезах и с разорванной жопой. Или пытаться жить дальше, зная, как его выебали, оттрахали, использовали просто так.<br/>
Ощущая себя, как Ларри в тот день и потом, когда получил свой срок. </p><p>В общаге Ларри выключал свет и, лёжа в темноте, разворачивал свои привычные карты: вот малыш то, вот Оранжевый сё, вот я эту крысу так и сяк…<br/>
Но больше почему-то злые дремучие звериные ненависть и ожесточение не работали.<br/>
Ларри всё представлял теперь иначе. И ему хотелось… прижаться губами к губам, взъерошить пальцами короткий золотистый ёжик, почувствовать возбуждение и желание в ответ, а потом — долгие протяжные стоны от удовольствия под ним, Ларри. Широко распахнутые глаза. Крепкие жаждущие объятия. С желанием принять его всем собой — без принуждения, дурмана, истязаний. </p><p>Возможно, Ларри начал медленно сходить с ума. </p><p>*</p><p>Он сходил в библиотеку и вырезал тихонько из подшивки газет маникюрными ножничками все статьи и фотографии о том самом знаменитом ограблении «У Карины».<br/>
Прикрепил канцелярскими кнопками себе на стену.<br/>
Фредди никак не отреагировал.<br/>
В другой раз Ларри купил вино и зажёг свечи.<br/>
Его куратор штатно и привычно проверил комнату и ушёл спокойный, как мумия, — всё похер. </p><p>Ларри не знал, как за ним ухаживать. Чем ещё задеть, зацепить.<br/>
Он надеялся — ему казалось — что Оранжевый не был придуман с нуля. И в этом чужом человеке что-то есть от того славного малыша, удачливого грабителя, паренька, поймавшего пулю в живот.<br/>
Нельзя было так искусно врать.<br/>
Он не мог.<br/>
То, что затлело между ними, мистером Белым и мистером Оранжевым, — было правдой. Неподдельной, горячей и такой безнадёжной в сложившихся обстоятельствах.<br/>
Они ничего не успели друг другу сказать, признаться.<br/>
Но то, что мнилось, чудилось, горело внутри Ларри, — было. Было и точно. И точка.<br/>
Хотя напротив него и сидел на еженедельных проверках за столом стаканчик мороженого по имени детектив Ньюэндайк. </p><p>Ларри подумал — и прикинулся больным. При визите не поднялся с кровати, глухо и протяжно застонал, заранее натёр себя тайваньским кремом, чтобы гореть.<br/>
Фредди подошёл к нему с удивлением: мистер Диммик... Ларри, ты чего?..<br/>
Потрогал лоб, растерялся.<br/>
Ларри возликовал.<br/>
Малыш принёс ему стакан воды, пощупал всего — горячего, липкого. И вызвал «Скорую».<br/>
Скотина. </p><p>Ларри осмотрели бесплатно, не нашли температуры на градуснике, зато обнаружили начинающийся гастрит и не самые лучшие в мире лёгкие — из-за курева вместо еды.<br/>
И выпнули домой. </p><p>А детектив Ньюэндайк начал приходить каждый — каждый! — день.<br/>
Ларри не спешил выздоравливать. Мычал, страдал, глотал предложенные таблетки, пряча, на деле, их за щекой, а потом украдкой сплёвывая.<br/>
Фредди сидел рядом, молча и натужно — что-то всё-таки его дёргало, не давало уйти, оставить. </p><p>Ларри всё думал — как бы перевести встречи в иную плоскость. Как бы положить ему руку на колено. Как бы сместить этот немигающий совиный взгляд. </p><p>— Мне холодно… — бормотал он, и Фредди накрывал его ещё одним одеялом. Идиот.<br/>
— Мне жарко!.. — Ларри размётывался в одних трусах, а Фредди херачил на него мокрую холодную тряпку. Кретин.<br/>
Потом, когда стукало одиннадцать вечера, вызывал коменданта. Показывал на Ларри и уходил. </p><p>Пока Ларри болел, детектив Ньюэндайк осунулся и обзавёлся впалыми синими кругами под глазами. Его работу от рассвета до заката никто не отменял. </p><p>Ларри днём заставлял соседей варить себе курицу и картошку, быстро ел, не оставляя косточек, а к вечеру опять падал на кровать самым больным человеком.<br/>
Ему нравилось, как детектив Ньюэндайк трогает его за лоб, плечи, осторожно поит микстурой ложечкой сквозь сомкнутые губы, поколебавшись — и сдавшись — читает книгу вслух у постели страдающего. Допоздна, пока стрелки не приблизятся к полуночи. </p><p>А потом однажды Фредди устал. Вымотался до такой степени, что, сидя над книгой и равномерно бубня, в какой-то момент умолк. Его повело набок, он качнулся и привалился к Ларри.<br/>
Ларри осторожно выдернул из-под него одеяло и накрыл своего Оранжевого. И сам сполз вниз, к нему поближе.<br/>
Не сразу, конечно, но Фредди всё же вытянулся на кровати, от макушки до жёстких чёрных ботинок под одеялом. Выпрямился, забылся. Повернулся к Ларри и уткнулся в плечо. Вернее, лбом в шею. И обнял, и задышал в глубоком измученном сне. </p><p>Ларри боялся лишний раз шелохнуться. Обнял невесомо детектива Ньюэндайка. Осязая его запах, его тепло и дыхание.<br/>
Даже свет не мог погасить. </p><p>На узкой кровати на одного было тесно. И жарко. Помедлив, Ларри втиснулся между бёдер детектива Ньюэндайка, притянул к себе за лопатки, положил широкую ладонь на колючий острый затылок.<br/>
И замер, как скала.<br/>
А малыш навалился на него и расслабился. Стал мягким, податливым, не очнулся от чужого запаха.<br/>
Словно ему вернули то, давнее, забытое и потерянное. И упал с головой — без логики и рациональности.<br/>
Расстегнув тугой форменный воротничок, Ларри осторожно ласкал шрам на горле и прижимался губами к чуть тронутому веснушками лбу.<br/>
Ночью малыша вздёрнуло застарелым мучительным кошмаром: нет, нет, не надо, не стреляйте! Это не Ла… это я!..<br/>
Он закашлялся переполненным во сне кровью горлом, забулькал сипло и невнятно, клокочущим криком…<br/>
Ларри — не сомкнувший глаз — погладил его по виску, привлёк к себе. Зашептал неловко и глупо: всё хорошо, всё хорошо, я с тобой, малыш, не парься…<br/>
И Фредди, уткнувшись в щёку губами, затих, стал тяжёлым, привалился крепче. Не отодвинулся, не оттолкнул.<br/>
Много ли надо для счастья?.. Для первых его шагов?<br/>
И малого — достаточно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>